


Internet war 4 /Game over/

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шайни имат фотосесия в Бали, но Кий получава много повече от няколко снимки по бански.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet war 4 /Game over/

Звуците от заведението се носеха надолу по плажа, светлините му оцветявайки водите на океана в различни цветове, като жълтото взимаше превес. Беше красиво и аз въздъхнах блажено, заравяйки нозете си в топлия, ситен, бял пясък. Подпрях се на ръцете си назад и се взрях нагоре, възхищавайки се на обсипаното със звезди небе. Бяха толкова много.

Този път наистина бяхме ударили джакпота с тази фотосесия.

\- Ето къде си бил.

Не си направих труда да се обърна към собственика на гласа.

\- Какво искаш, Джонг?

\- Не мога ли да си поговоря с бившето гадже без да има причина? - засмя се Джонг и познатия, топъл звук накара стомаха ми да се свие от желание толкова силно, че изненада и мен самия. Бях преживял раздялата, но сексуалното привличане към русокосия певец, бе съвсем друга история.

Джонг се просна до мен, успявайки да ме опръска с пясък в процеса. Намръщих се и го изгледах, тупайки шортите си.

\- Къде е Мини? Не си го завързал на някое хотелско легло, нали? - попитах и се ухилих ехидно.

\- Не, той не си пада по въжета. - изсумтя пренебрежително Джонг.

\- Колко жалко за теб. Доколкото си спомням, ти определено си падаше.

\- Темин е важен за мен. Това, че съм с него ми е достатъчно.

\- А аз какво? Не бях ли? - изпръхтях и понечих да се изправя, но Джонг сложи ръката си на рамото ми и ме спря. - Какво?

\- Ела в стаята ни в 02:00.

Зяпнах Джонг, отваряйки и затваряйки уста като риба на сухо, чудейки се, дали случайно не бях прекалил с алкохола, защото просто не бе възможно да съм чул това. Нямаше начин Джонг наистина да ме бе поканил в общата им стая с Мини. Проклет да бъде Мино и неговите специални шотове.

\- Ще те чакаме. Вратата е отворена.

След тези думи, Джонг се изправи с лекота и тръгна обратно към заведението, оставяйки ме объркан (и възбуден...най-вече възбуден) на плажа. Погледнах надолу към предницата на шортите си, която се бе издула подозрително.

\- Предател. - изсъсках към малкия Кибум.

*** 

 

Мино хъркаше.

Една скрита надълбоко част в мен, искаше да го удушим с възглавница, но друга, не чак толкова надълбоко скрита, възрази, че няма да е лесно да скрием тялото и да измислим достоверно алиби.

Погледнах към аналоговия часовник на нощното ми шкафче, чиито цифри светеха в отровно зелено, установявайки, че е 01:34. Което означаваше, че ми остават само двадесет и шест минути, през които можех да взема решение.

Разума ми крещеше ‘Не!’, но долната половина услужливо ми припомняше, колко секси е Джонг и колко време бях мастурбирал след онзи път, в който случайно хванах Джонг и Темин да правят секс в банята.

‘Но след това ще е толкова неловко’ , продължи да настоява разума ми.

‘Няма значение, ще сме правили тройка’ , възрази пениса ми.

‘Такова си животно’, изсъска разума ми. 

‘ А ти такъв сноб’, не му остана длъжен пениса ми.

Изстенах и зарових лицето си във възглавницата, чудейки се, как това е живота ми. Общо взето, ерекцията ми не беше спадала от момента, в който Джонг ме остави на плажа. Не помогна дори и бързата сесия в тоалетната, докато Мино се къпеше.

Двата двойни прозореца бяха отворени и морския бриз си играеше с дантелените пердета, носейки аромата на нещо диво, нещо екзотично във въздуха. Ноздрите ми се разшириха и аз вдишах дълбоко.

Само един път се живее, Ким Кибум.

Часът стана 01:48 и аз вече бях взел решение.

Отметнах завивката си и седнах в леглото, обувайки чехлите, които бях събул до него. Сърцето ми биеше бясно в гърдите и си дадох минута, оставяйки далечния шум на прибоя да ме успокой.

Изправих се леко, правейки гримаса, когато леглото изскърца. Не, че имаше някакъв шум на тази планета, който можеше да събуди толкова лесно Чой Мино. Взех телефона си от нощното шкафче и след едно последно вдишване-издишване (не бях особен фен на йогата, но ситуацията просто си крещеше за това), излязох от стаята.

Стъпките ми бяха заглушени от дебелия, червен килим със златни нишки, който беше постлан по цялото протежение на дългия, тесен коридор. Подминах стаята, която Джинки споделяше с мениджъра ни и ми се стори, че дочувам разговор, но не ми се рискуваше, за да спра да подслушам, а и нямах време за това. Продължих напред и след няколко секунди се спрях пред врата на общата стая на Мини и Джонг. Усетих, че ръцете ми треперят и ги свих в юмрук. Само още една минута. Само още една минута и щях да почукам.  
Дори не бях дигнал ръката си, когато вратата се открехна, на прага заставайки усмихнат до уши Темин, който не носеше нищо друго освен обикновена памучна хавлия, която беше обвил небрежно около тънкия си ханш. Косата му беше все още влажна и по започналите да се оформят плочки на гърдите и стомаха на макнето, се спускаха капчици вода, всяка чертаейки свой, собствен път по гладката кожа. Проследих с гладен поглед една и преглътнах, когато изчезна изпод хавлията.

\- Видя нещо, което ти харесва ли, хьонг? - попита ме Темин и свих устните си, бузите ми започвайки да парят. - Чух стъпки и реших да те посрещна.

\- Колко гостоприемно от твоя страна. - казах сухо.  
\- Ще влезеш ли? - каза Темин и аз разбрах.

‘Съгласен ли си?’

\- Мога ли да откажа на такава покана? - отговорих на въпроса с въпрос и устните ми се извиха в типичната за мен полу-усмивка, която толкова хора познаваха. Не беше настъпил още денят, в който щях да се оставя да бъда смутен от макнето на Шайни.

Пристъпих навътре и нарочно се отърках в Темин, който се изкикоти и затвори вратата след мен.  
Стаята им беше почти същата като тази, която споделях с Мино, с тази разлика, че вместо две легла, имаше едно двойно. Свъсих вежди. Как се бяха уредили така?

Двете нощни лампи, съответно всяка на различната страна на леглото, бяха включени и приятната, не толкова ярка светлина, придаваше на помещението сюрреалистичен вид. Завивката от единия край на леглото беше отметната встрани, подканващо, и стомаха ми се сви. Дали не бях направил грешка с идването си тук?

\- Къде е Джонг? - проговорих, само за да наруша странната, толкова нетипична за нас тишина, изпълнена с наелектризиращо напрежение.

\- Тук съм.

Обърнах се точно в момента, когато Джонгхюн се показа от банята. За разлика от Темин, той не бе сметнал за необходимо да си сложи хавлия и очите ми жадно се плъзнаха по голото му тяло, гравирайки в паметта ми изпъкналите мускули и някои други не по-малко изпъкнали неща.

Мамка му, Джонгхюн беше надарен и не говорех само за вокалните му възможности.

Все така невъзмутимо, Джонг се приближи до нас, настанявайки се на леглото, разкрачвайки широко краката си.

\- Няма ли да седнеш, Буми? - попита ме той, повдигайки едната си вежда предизвикателно.

\- Тук ми е добре. - отсякох. Желанието и неловкостта на ситуацията се смесваха в отвратителна, лепкава каша, която стягаше гърлото ми и караше коленете ми да се подгъват. Щях да преспя с бившето си гадже и неговото настояще, което по случайност беше и момчето, за което се грижех като по-голям брат допреди година. Кой дявол ме накара да дойда тук?

‘Пениса ти’, напомни ми разума и сериозно? Може би, веднага щом се върнехме в Сеул, трябваше да си запиша час при психолог.

\- Както искаш. - повдигна рамене Джонг и с просто движение раздвижи мускули, за чието съществуване дори не бях подозирал. - Тогава ще започнем без теб. Можеш да се включиш, когато се почувстваш готов. Темин.

На лицето на Мини се изписа ехидна усмивка и той ме подмина, клякайки между разтворените крака на Джонг и без да чака втора покана плъзна ръка по набъбналия пенис, повдигайки кожичката на главичката. Джонг изсъска и погледна към мен, в очите му играейки дяволски пламъчета. Преглътнах и се настаних на един от столовете, точно под прозорците, от където имах идеална гледка към това, което правеха двамата ми съчленове.

\- Хайде, Мини, да покажем на госта ни, на какво е способна тази малка, сладка уста. - каза Джонг и Темин изстена, звука отивайки право към ерекцията ми, която затуптя болезнено, затворена в капана на боксерките и долнището на пижамата. Наблюдавах като в забавен каданс, как плътните, меки устни на Темин се отварят, за да поемат главичката на пениса на Джонг, спирайки така за секунда и просто вдишвайки така, сякаш не можеше да се насити на аромата и вкуса на гаджето си. - Точно така, любов. Поеми го. Знаеш, че си направен за това.

Последва нов стон и аз плъзнах ръката си под ластика на долницата си, гледката идвайки ми твърде много. Изпуснах въздишка на облекчение, когато пръстите ми най-накрая се увиха около твърдия ми, пулсиращ пенис, мърдайки ръката си бавно нагоре надолу, използвайки естествения ми лубрикант.

 

В същото време, Джонгхюн явно беше решил, че не може да чака повече и грабна косата на Темин, държейки го здраво, набутвайки яростно члена си вътре в устата на макнето, извивайки главата си назад и издавайки вик на удоволствие.

Съмнявах се стените да са звукоизолирани.

За един кратък момент ми се стори, че Темин ще се задави, толкова бързо се движеше члена на Джонгхюн навътре и навънка, но явно не трябваше да подценявам оралните умения на Мини, защото съвсем скоро, той започна сам да движи главата си напред-назад, обхващайки с пръсти тази част от парчето на Джонг, която не можеше да побере в устата си. Познатите мръсни звуци на свирка изпълниха стаята и замъглиха допълнително съзнанието ми, покривайки го с мъгла от възбуда и сексуална неудовлетвореност. Задвижих ръката си по-бързо, но една проста чекия не можеше да ме задоволи. Не и когато имах това пред очите си.  
\- Точно така... - повтори Джонгхюн и гласа му звучеше задъхано, ръцете му впивайки се в скалпа на Темин. - Ще свърша в устата ти и ще изпиеш всичко до последната капка.

Темин простена и вибрацията около члена на Джонгхюн се оказа твърде много за бившето ми гадже, което издаде животински звук и свърши, изпразвайки се в гърлото на Мини, който послушно застина на мястото си, поглъщайки всичко, което имаше да му даде Джонг.

Настана тишина, нарушавана единствено от тежкото ни дишане. Ръката ми беше замръзнала около пениса. Бях толкова близко до оргазма, но ми се искаше, когато го стигна, да е заради едно от двете момчета на леглото.

Темин най-накрая се увери, че не е останала и капка сперма и изниза члена на Джонг от устата си със звучно ‘пльок’. Очите му бяха приковани към устата му и когато от там се показа малко, розово езиче, което се плъзна по подпухналата, зачервена устна, дразнещо бавно, аз ахнах, привличайки вниманието им към мен. Темин и Джонг споделиха знаещи погледи и Джонгхюн вдигна дясната си ръка, подканяйки ме да отида към тях с показалец.

Вече знаех как се чувстват моряците от легените, когато са били пленени от песните на сирените.

Станах от стола, като кукла на конци и механично се приближих до тях. Темин посегна към долнището ми и без да прекъсва очния ни контакт, го смъкна надолу заедно с бельото. Пениса ми отскочи, напълно твърд, и прилепна към долната част на стомаха. Джонг и Темин се втренчиха настървено в него и аз прехапах устни, за да прикрия стона, който искаше да излезе от гърлото ми. Послушно изкарах първо единия, после другия си крак от пижамата и боксерките, бутайки ги настрани. Скоро и тениската последва тяхната съдба, оставяйки ме напълно гол, подобно на другите двама.

Е, почти. Колкото и странно да бе, хавлията около Темин все още задържаше фронта, ерекцията под нея, виждаща се ясно. Беше мой ред да събличам. Посегнах надолу, надявайки се, че не виждат как трепери ръката ми и дръпнах парчето плат, разкривайки слабините на макнето, което не изглеждаше никак притеснено от това.

\- Видя нещо, което харесваш ли, хьонг? - каза Темин и си спомних за преди малко, устните ми извивайки се в усмивка.

\- Може би. - отговорих и притеглих Темин към себе си, хващайки го за кръста и целувайки устата, която бе преследвала сънищата ми толкова дълго време, езиците ни срещайки се стръвно, борейки се за надмощие, което никой от нас не можеше да вземе. Вкуса на Темин беше опияняващ и аз затворих очи, трепвайки, когато ръцете му се спуснаха от ниската част на гърба ми към дупето, стискайки полу-кълбата ми яростно. Изстенах в устата на Темин и той захапа леко долната ми устна, сякаш предупреждавайки ме.

\- Е, не че се оплаквам, това беше секси, но не обичам да ме забравят. - обади се Джонг и аз завъртях очите си, Темин скривайки усмивката си във врата ми. - Какво ще кажете да продължим на леглото?

Кимнах, нямайки вяра на гласа си и се отлепих от другото момче, сядайки до Джонгхюн и плъзвайки се назад, прохладния допир на сатенените завивки в приятен контраст с горещия въздух. Разсеяно се запитах, защо не бяха включили климатика, но тези мисли изчезнаха също толкова бързо, колкото и се бяха появили, когато Темин се надвеси над мен, продължавайки това, което бяхме започнали преди малко. Гъвкавото му тяло се отпусна върху моето и двамата изстенахме едновременно, когато ерекциите ни се плъзнаха една срещу друга, създавайки приятно, ако не и леко сухо триене. Темин намери устата ми и езика му без колебание се плъзна в нея, моя посрещайки го ентусиазирано, никой от двамата не обръщайки внимание на слюнката, която се стече по брадичките ни.  
\- Дори и порно филмите не струват пред това. - каза Джонгхюн и мислено се съгласих с него, плъзвайки ръцете си нагоре-надолу по гърба на Темин, следвайки темпото, с което той се движеше срещу мен, търкайки члена си срещу моя. - Нека ви помогна.

 

Нямах време да се зачудя, какво точно имаше предвид, усещайки как пъха дланта си между нагорещените ни тела, обхващайки членовете ни в желязна хватка. Темин се надигна услужливо, леко нагоре, отваряйки му ново място за действие и Джонгхюн започна да движи ръката си яростно. Усетих дъха му върху дясното си ухо и издадох стон, който Темин погълна ентусиазирано. Всичко се завъртя пред очите ми и скоро дори можех да отвърна на целувките на Темин, долната част на стомаха ми, свивайки се показателно - ясен знак, че скоро ще свърша. Въпреки горещината, беше толкова приятно да чувствам тялото на Мини срещу моето, да усещам как ръката на Джонгхюн се движи върху притиснатите ни ерекции, смесвайки предеякулационните ни течности.

Оргазма ми ме връхлетя и аз извих главата си, издавайки нечленоразделен звук, бегло усещайки, че и Темин се стяга над мен, изпразвайки се върху ръката на Джонг и стомасите ни. Сякаш минаха векове, преди члена ми да спре да изпомпва сперма и дори тогава продължи да трепва. Дланта на Джонгхюн изчезна и Темин се отпусна напълно отгоре, пъхтейки в ухото ми.

\- Хьонг... - прошепна той и аз имах единствено сили да изхъкам, че съм го чул. - Толкова си секси.

Изкикотих се задъхано и погалих нежно влажната му вече от пот коса.

\- И ти не си зле, Мини. - върнах комплимента.

\- Не мислите ли, че вече е мой ред. - запротестира Джонгхюн, успешно съсипвайки момента и с Темин си разменихме развеселени погледи. И двамата бяхме наясно, колко детински можеше да се държи главния вокал от време на време, дори и по време на секс.  
Нощта едва сега започваше.

*** 

 

\- Моля те!

\- ‘Моля те’ какво?

Стиснах ядно зъби и забих ноктите си в чаршафите.

\- Моля те, започни да ме чукаш, Джонгхюн. - изсъсках, очите ми притваряйки се, когато усетих мократа главичка на пениса му да се отърква дразнещо във вече подготвения ми отвор.

\- Не мисля, че ме попита достатъчно мило. Ти какво ще кажеш, Мини?

Темин се засмя и повдигна брадичката ми нагоре, погледите ни срещайки се.

\- Мисля, че вече измъчи хьонг достатъчно. - каза макнето и палеца му проследи очертанията на устните ми, преди да проникне в устата ми, където бе посрещнат от езика ми. Засмуках го, плъзвайки топлия си мускул върху неговия с кръгови движения и Мини се усмихна нежно, изкарвайки го, игнорирайки звуците на протести, които издадох.

\- Знаеш ли какъв ти е проблема? - попита го Джонгхюн и в този момент плъзна пениса си навътре в мен, тялото ми приемайки го без съпротива. Изстенах и опитах да се мръдна назад, но Джонг не го позволи, държейки ме за ханша. - Прекалено си добър.

\- Мислиш ли? - каза Темин и хвана брадичката ми, опирайки члена си в устата ми. - Знаеш какво казват за тихите води, нали?

\- Какво общо имат тихите води в случая? - учуди се Джонхюн и продължи ленивия ритъм.

Издадох звук на протест. Държаха се така, сякаш мен ме няма и това ме вбесяваше.  
\- Нищо, хьонг, абсолютно нищо. - бе отговора на Темин и миг след това, той ме хвана за косата, плъзвайки ерекцията във вече отворената ми, гостоприемна уста.

Джонгхюн явно беше чакал някакъв невидим сигнал, или поне невидим за мен, защото и той усили темпото, с което се движеше навътре и навън от мен, двамата играейки с тялото ми така, сякаш те бяха кукловоди, а аз тяхната кукла.

Не, не кукла.

А курва.

И това ми харесваше.

Някакси двамата започнаха да се движат в синхрон и беше откачено, какво удоволствие извличах от това.

\- Давиш се за членовете ни, нали, Буми? - попита Джонгхюн задъхано и вряза бедрата си рязко в моите, уцелвайки простата ми и карайки ме да изкрещя около парчето на Темин, предизвиквайки макнето да изстене.

\- Направи го пак. - заповяда Темин и в този миг видях образа на мъжа, в който несъмнено щеше да се превърне скоро. 

Джонгхюн го направи, отново и отново, карайки ме да загубя себе си, смучейки пениса на Темин и поемайки неговия в тялото си непрестанно.

*** 

 

\- Задника ми... - измърморих жално, когато седнах в леглото на другата сутрин, премижавайки ядно срещу слънчевите лъчи, които нахлуваха в стаята.

\- Странно, не помня вчера да имаше оплаквания. - каза ехидно Джонгхюн от лявата ми страна, облегнал главата на ръцете си. - Всъщност, ако не ме лъже паметта, искаше още и още и още...

\- Ким Джонгхюн, по-добре си затвори устата, преди аз да го направя. - предупредих го, стрелкайки го с поглед.

\- Искаш ли закуска, хьонг? - попита Темин, който вече се бе облякъл в тениска и шорти и изглеждаше така, сякаш е излязъл от реклама на Спа курорт.

\- Как така мен никога не си ме питал за закуска? - жална се Джонгхюн, изглеждайки като ритнато пале. Това винаги му се бе отдавало. 

\- Защото ме обича повече от теб. - изплезих се аз и се наведох точно навреме, за да може възглавницата, която запрати към мен Джонгхюн да прелети над главата ми. - И мерника ти е ужасен. Хей! Без гъделичкане! Чуваш ли какво ти казвам! Ще съжаляваш! Ах! Не! Темин!

Темин поклати глава и се обърна, вероятно отивайки за закуска и оставяйки ме в безмилостните лапи на гаджето му.


End file.
